The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for gases under high pressure, particularly gases produced during gasification of fuels, in which gas flows through heat exchanger trains arranged in a pressure vessel.
Heat exchangers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such heat exchangers is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,933,716. In this patent, the heat exchanger trains are formed from multi-pipe walls which are arranged concentrically to one another and connected with a gasification device. The heat exchanger trains and the gasification device are arranged in a common pressure vessel. The disadvantage of this known arrangement is that in the event of damages of the heat exchanger trains, they are accessible with difficulties and their repair can be performed only inside the pressure vessel. In addition to the difficulties experienced by personnel for performing repair works, long interruptions in the operation of the whole installation take place.